It Just Had To Be You
by stardustarchive
Summary: A classic Dramione story where Draco and Hermione are Heads! Fanfiction that's utterly devoted to fluff.
1. Aftereffect Of War

Hi, it's Sapphire! I know I am currently working on another story called An Impossible Friendship Or Not, but this idea kept up bugging me until I wrote it down. So here is the first chapter, and I'm hoping to update regularly on both stories. Review?

A/N: I tried to keep Draco and Hermione in character as much as possible

Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognize!

 **Chapter One: Aftereffects of War**

'Head Girl?' thought Hermione. It was true.

 _Dear Hermione Granger,_

 _We are pleased to inform you that you have been selected to be Head Girl of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. All eighteen year olds who have been to Hogwarts will be automatically enrolled for their replacement seventh year due to some teaching methods last year. Please meet me and the Head Boy at the Head's compartment on the Hogwarts Express. Thank you._

 _Minerva McGonagall,_

 _Headmistress_

Hermione knew the 'some teaching methods last year' was referring to the so-called "teachers" who were actually death eaters. No one really learned anything that year, so all of them would repeat a grade.

"I got Head Girl!" she shrieked. Ginny burst in to her room.

"What?" Ginny asked, confused. Hermione waved the Head Girl badge in front of Ginny's face cheerfully.

"Head Girl! I'm so happy for you! And guess what?" said Ginny excitedly.

"What?"

"I'm a prefect!" Ginny waved her prefect badge in front of Hermione's face, mimicking her.

Hermione hugged the youngest Weasley. At that moment, Ron and Harry walked in.

"I thought I heard some yelling," Harry said.

"I'm Head Girl this year!" Hermione said happily.

"That's great! You deserve it!" said Harry, equally happy. Ron just snorted.

"I mean, if you don't get it, who would? You defeated _Voldemort_ , you're the brains behind the bloody Golden Trio!" Ron said. Hermione just ignored him.

xxx

"Come on, guys, or there won't be any more empty compartments yet!" Harry said, holding Ginny's hand. They boarded the scarlet train, and went to find a compartment together. After putting her trunk away with her friends, Hermione carefully pinned on her Head Girl badge.

"I wonder who's Head Boy this year?" Hermione wondered out loud.

"Hopefully someone not obnoxious. I've heard they have to do everything together. They have to plan events, go patrolling, and even sit with each other in class!" Ginny said seriously. Hermione winked.

"It's okay. Even if he's obnoxious, I can handle him," she said, touching her wand. All three of them noticed where her hand rested, and nodded.

"Ginny, I'll meet you in the Prefect's compartment in about ten minutes. I need to get to my Head's compartment. Bye guys!" Hermione said brightly. This year was the year she'd spend with her friends not constantly looking over her shoulder for death eaters and Voldemort. Hermione vowed to have fun and relax with her friends as long as it didn't cut through her studying time.

Hermione pushed opened the door to the Heads' compartment. Who she saw in there made her heart drop down to her stomach and land with a dull thud. Draco Malfoy.

xxx

Draco looked up from his book.

"Granger," he sneered. He knew that the Gryffindor's Golden Girl would be Head Girl. Everyone knew she was exceptionally smart and responsible. And everyone knew she was to be respected. Hermione Granger was extremely popular, and couldn't get through Diagon Alley without having mobs of people coming after her begging for autographs. But Draco didn't see her that way. She was still a Mudblood, and that was that. She was someone who had extremely bushy hair and a large brain. For a Mudblood.

Draco was a smart wizard, perhaps the 'Brightest Wizard of His Age'. That was why Professor McGonagall chose him to be Head Boy. He didn't mix with his inferiors, a Mudblood. Even if that Mudblood was the 'Brightest Witch of Her Age'.

Hermione couldn't help but feel disappointed and angry… and what was it? Fear. She felt afraid of the boy who was sneering at her right now.

He watched while she was being tortured at his house mercilessly. He just watched while his aunt cursed her for information with the same cold mask on his face. He didn't care that a fellow classmate from his school was being tortured and cut and being hurt. He watched. He _watched_ the entire scene and didn't feel the slightest remorse as he did. Hermione knew that Draco was cleared of all charges and could switch back to living with his mother (his father was in Azkaban) normally. Hermione also knew that Draco was extremely smart and that was probably the reason why Professor McGonagall chose him to be Head Boy. But Hermione was still afraid.

After the war, there were many deaths. Fred, Lupin, Tonks, Professor Snape, Lavender, Dobby, Colin, Hedwig… there were too many people that she loved dead. Hermione had travelled to Australia to find her parents and lift the memory charm, only to find her parents dead from rogue death eaters. She was devastated and had returned to London with a hollow pit in her stomach. Her friends tried to comfort her and it was only the last couple months she felt more like herself and laughed more often. She currently lived with Ginny Weasley at the Burrow.

There were nightmares plaguing her every night, and no matter what potions she took, no matter what spells she tried, the nightmares would not go away, because they weren't real nightmares. They were memories. Hermione usually woke herself up screaming as she watched her fellow peers and loved ones die over and over again in her dreams. The memories were etched into her mind, burned in to her soul; Hermione could feel the horror radiating from the core of her body. She tried not to think about it during the day, but she couldn't avoid the memories and the fear during the night. Hermione felt so afraid of what Draco might do to her. Being so close and so often with someone who could hurt her made her sway slightly on her feet and want to run away.

But Hermione stood her ground. She glared at Draco defiantly straight in the eyes and said through gritted teeth,

"It just had to be you,"


	2. I'm Not Going To Hurt You

Hi, it's Sapphire! Please enjoy this chapter! Review, please?

Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognize!

 **Chapter 2: I'm Not Going To Hurt You**

Draco sneered at her again. He noted how pale she became when she saw him and how she slightly swayed on her feet.

"Draco Malfoy in the flesh. Why are you surprised?" he asked, getting up. Draco set the book he was reading down and walked over to her. As soon as he was three feet away and still approaching, Hermione flinched and moved back, her fingertips grazing her wand. Draco eyed where her hand was.

"A bit testy, aren't you, Granger?" he asked, inching closer that they were about a foot apart. Hermione had to tilt her head up to look him in the eyes. Her fingers were now curled around her wand and she was ready to whip it out if he came any closer. He didn't.

"Sod off, _ferret_ ," she said in a shaking voice. Her voice lacked the venom that brought the sting in the bite.

Memories clouded her brain. Bellatrix leaned over her and her arm erupted in pain. He didn't stop what was happening. Hermione sobbed. The pain was too much, she couldn't stand it, she just wanted it to stop…

"Granger!" Draco said, snapping his fingers in front of her eyes. Hermione blinked and backed away from him. Draco sighed.

"Look, Granger. I don't like the idea that I have to work with you either, but we still have to hold a meeting with the prefects. Professor McGonagall will be here soon to hand out schedules and whatnot, so can you pull it together?" Draco said, muttering something like 'stupid Mudblood' under his breath.

xxx

Professor McGonagall swept in to the compartment, flicking her wand. A couple of parchments appeared.

"Here is the years schedule. You two will work together and plan the events on this paper, and in a couple of minutes you will have a prefects meeting where you will assign patrolling schedules, which is on the back of the parchment. Any questions? No? All right, and I would also like to inform you that you will have to share Head dorms this year,"

Hermione looked up at her teacher is shock.

"Professor!" whined Draco.

"I'm sorry, I can not do anything about it," she said apologetically. "During the war, the normal Head dorms were damaged beyond repair, so we had to build a completely new one. However we would not be able finish the second one in time – in fact, the staff is pretty sure it would be ready next year,"

"So we _have_ to share a dorm?" asked Draco incredulously.

"Are you doubting my word, Mr. Malfoy? Yes, you do have to share a dorm, and a bathroom and a common room. The prefect meeting starts in two minutes; I suggest you start getting ready," snapped McGonagall, and walked out of the compartment with dignity. Hermione just stood there, eyes wide. Draco smirked.

"Are you coming, Granger?" he asked. Hermione walked out of the compartment without even looking at him.

Draco sauntered over to the prefect compartment. Was Hermione scared of him? What could possibly make her scared of him? _You're a death eater, for one. And you just watched while your aunt tortured her in your own living room. It's not really a wonder why she is seems a bit afraid._ A small voice nagged in his ear. Draco shook his head furiously.

Hermione was about to start the meeting when Draco walked in through the door.

"First of all, I would like to congratulate all of you for becoming a prefect. I certainly hope you will not abuse this power, or I may speak to the Headmistress and she will certainly strip you from your position. I am Hermione Granger, Head Girl, and next to me is Draco Malfoy, Head Boy. This meeting is to confirm patrolling schedules. Please choose a time slot you and your partner is satisfied with. Also, once you get off the train, you must help first years to the castle. Are there any questions?" Hermione said confidently. She passed out the time slots out to the prefects. Once they were busy choosing the time, Hermione caught Ginny's eye. Ginny mouthed, 'Malfoy?' and Hermione replied with a sad smile. Ginny shot a sympathetic look her way, and looked at her parchment again.

"All done? Wonderful! Will you please pass the papers to Head Boy please?" Hermione said, clapping her hands. Draco scowled as he was met with a flurry of crackling parchment papers.

Hermione and Draco went their separate ways to their own friends.

xxx

"And then Draco Malfoy walks in to the prefect compartment! And then, Hermione announces he's Head Boy – oh hello, Hermione!" Ginny said. Harry and Ron yelped.

"Malfoy's Head Boy? Has Professor McGonagall gone batty?" bellowed Ron. Hermione rolled her eyes.

"He's been cleared of all charges, remember?" Hermione said, thinking that Ron was talking about Draco's death eater past.

"Yeah, but I'm not talking about him being a death eater. He's still a egotistical jerk and seeing that you're stuck with him half the time – "

Hermione interjected Ron.

"Not half the time. Almost all the time,"

"What do you mean?" Harry, Ron, and Ginny asked simultaneously.

"I have share Head dorms with him for the entire year, and plus, he's pretty smart," she said quietly. Ginny looked away and braced herself. Harry and Ron flew off the handle.

"Git –"

"What –"

"Smart –"

"Bastard –"

"Self centered –"

"STOP!" yelled Hermione. "I _can_ handle him myself,"

"But Hermione, he might kill you in your sleep!" Ron protested.

"He won't!"

"Hermione," Harry said. "He's a person who is able to hurt you. I know we can't change anything about it, but _never let your guard down_. I don't think Malfoy would 'kill you in your sleep', but I certainly wouldn't put it past him to try to take advantage of you when you're, I dunno, doing your homework,"

Hermione tried not to snort.

"What could he possibly do?" she asked.

"Hermione, please take us, I mean me, seriously. He was a death eater once, he could try and curse you," Harry said.

Hermione stood up, furious.

"I don't know about you, but I'm willing to give him a second chance! If he's good enough for Professor McGonagall, he's good enough for me!"

 _'Even if the mere presence of him scares the living daylights out of you_ ,' said a sly voice in her head. Hermione willed it to go away. Harry and Ron looked as if to argue with her.

"Don't say anything," Hermione said. She didn't know why she was defending Draco.

'I'm afraid of him. I'm afraid that Harry is right and he will hurt me, but I'm too proud to admit that I actually need to be careful,' she thought.

She rushed off to a bathroom so quickly that she didn't notice a head of platinum blond hair emerge from the shadows. He had heard the entire conversation.

'Shaky voice, trembling hands, Hermione was definitely afraid of him,' mused Draco.

'This is going to be an interesting year,' thought Draco, trying to be happy that Hermione was going to be at his mercy. But then he felt a powerful emotion ripple through his body, but he couldn't quite place what it was. It didn't feel too good. Only a couple minutes later, he realized what it was. _Guilt._

xxx

The Great Hall was loud and alive with conversation until Professor McGonagall tapped her fork against her water goblet.

"I would like to welcome you to another year of Hogwarts. I realize that last year's events made things hectic. Much of the castle was ruined, but thanks to the Ministry, the castle is now safe to use. As you can see, there are many of us missing. People, who bravely fought to kill Voldemort and was willing to give up their life for the cause. Let us not forget any one of them, and hopefully, we will have a peaceful year. First, I would like to congratulate Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy for becoming Head Boy and Girl,"

Hermione stood up shyly as people began to applaud. She saw Draco stand up too, but he was bowing mockingly.

"I would now like to congratulate the prefects…" Professor McGonagall went on, listing prefects.

Draco was wondering why he felt guilty to take advantage of her fear. After all, she was just a filthy Mudblood. Food appeared in front of everyone.

"Oi, Draco!" Blaise waved his hand in front of Draco's face. "What are you thinking about?"

"Nothing," Draco said.

"Head Boy and Girl stay behind, please?" Professor McGonagall called out.

Ron shoveled more food in to his mouth. Hermione picked at her steak. She didn't feel very hungry. And it was because of a certain blond. The news that they would share a dorm had shaken her more than she showed to her friends. What if Draco heard her nightmares? He'd make fun of her forever! Hermione felt that if he so much as raised his wand somewhat vaguely at her, she would run as fast as she could the other way. Draco Malfoy was another nightmare in her life.

"Bye, guys! See you later!" said Hermione as cheerfully as she could. Her friends looked at her weirdly, but they left without saying anything. Soon, only the teachers, Draco, and herself were left in the Great Hall.

"I will lead you to your Head dormitory where you will have separate bedrooms and share a bathroom and a common room. The password is Dinglesnort. Any questions?" McGonagall said.

Hermione shook her head no, and Draco scoffed at the password name. McGonagall nodded and walked briskly out of the Great Hall. After many twists and turns, they finally arrived at a tapestry. McGonagall lifted the tapestry and under it was a painting of a sleeping dog. At the sound of visitors, the dog shot up from his slumber and wagged his tail eagerly.

"Dinglesnort," Hermione said. The portrait swung open, and Hermione saw the common room and gasped. The walls were a swirl of gold and silver. The furniture was a creamy beige color. The fireplace was crackling happily. There was a staircase on either side of the room, one with red and white swirls, and the other in green and white swirls. Hermione took the red and white swirled staircase, and Draco took the other.

Her room was as large as the girls dormitory she shared with three other girls. It looked almost exactly like her room at her Muggle house, just the way she liked it. There were two bookcases overflowing with books and a closet lined on one wall. The walls were red, but pale, making them look pinkish yet still red. There was also a desk pushed against the wall. The bookcase, closet and desk were made out of all cherry wood, and were very sleek and shiny. The carpets wee embroidered and looked expensive. In other words, the room looked breathtaking. Next to the desk was a door, which Hermione assumed was the door to the bathroom. Which she and Draco shared. Hermione shuddered and pushed that thought from her mind. She felt too jittery to even think about breathing the same air as him in the same room much less than sharing a _bathroom_ and a _common room_.

Draco raked his eyes across the room. It was okay for a Head common room. The room in his Manor was at least twice as large as this room, but it'll do. After all, he spent the past six or seven years in a tiny dorm with three other boys. He flung his trunk on to his bed and went to check out the bathroom.

The bathroom was tiled and spotless. The sink, tub, and walls were gleaming white. In fact, the entire bathroom was so white that the reflected light hurt his eyes. Draco stood there awkwardly. He felt very out of place, because the bathroom reminded him who he was. Weird, but all the white made him remember he was a dark person, and he didn't actually deserve to be cleared of all charges.

All the murders and other crimes he had committed were marked as survival and self-defense, but he knew that the court only let him off because he was only 18, and 18 year olds really shouldn't rot their life away in Azkaban. His father, was sent to Azkaban, guilty of every thing.

Draco was personally glad Harry killed Voldemort. He couldn't keep living killing people and torturing them, because in his heart, he knew that he wasn't a bad person. And as for his father, well, he didn't really matter. He had never been much to Draco in his life. It was his mother that he cared about, because she originally cared for him. His mother had gone crazy when Draco's father had been sent to Azkaban, throwing tantrums and having panic attacks, but in a few weeks after his sentence, she seemed to pull herself together, and become the cool, collected woman she was before. Draco thought he would need to pick up the broken shards of his mother's heart, but she seemed to be getting on fine without her husband. Overall, the two of them were living fairly happily in the Malfoy Manor.

Draco did do things that were wrong and nearly unforgivable. He couldn't fix them now. He had no intent to. Whatever people thought about him was his or her business, and he was prepared to lash out on anyone who tried to insult him. It was his life, and according to court, he was innocent and as he thought a lot nowadays, _that was that_. People said he had changed a lot since the war, because he was quieter and more reserved. But he hadn't changed his mind. Blood purity wasn't worth dying and fighting for, but he was a pureblood, and mudbloods were still inferior to him. Actually, he did change. He wasn't the same quivering boy that did everything under his father's command. He was stronger and more independent.

Hermione walked in to the bathroom, unaware that Draco was in it. When she noticed him, she stiffened. Draco looked at her. She had a 'deer caught in the headlights' look on her face and she shifted nervously on one foot to another. When his gaze met her, she shivered involuntarily. Her chocolate brown eyes were swimming with different emotions; there were so many Draco couldn't tell what they were. Hermione looked perfectly fit in the blindingly white bathroom. Why? It was because she was the very definition of pure. She was pure, innocent, and happy. She should even have a slight glow of glow around her as she walked. And Draco should have a fuzzy black aura around him; everything with life would droop as he walked by. And Hermione would come around the corner with her happy self and revive everything that withered.

Draco's stomach suddenly twisted at the sight in front of him. He liked power, and using Hermione would mean he would certainly get power, at least over her. But here she was, the invincible bookworm that fought and defeated bloody Voldemort, trembling because he was _looking_ at her. What had she become? What had driven her into this state of uneasiness? Unable to keep his feelings in, he said to her,

"Granger, stop looking at me like I'm going to hurt you, because I'm not," Draco moved his hand to touch her arm, but she flinched away. Draco sighed. He didn't want to see anyone be afraid of him. Even Hermione, the insufferable know-it-all.

Hermione couldn't believe it. Draco Malfoy was trying to tell her he wasn't going to hurt her? Preposterous! He _existed_ to hurt her inside and out. Gathering up all the Gryffindor courage she had left at that moment, she stalked out of the bathroom with her nose in the air. Draco just looked at her retreating back incredulously.


End file.
